Soundwave's Heart
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: As Megatrons fortress falls, Soundwave must prepare for a new start. But someone is worried for him. Another ch. in my Soundwave/human friend series.


This story follows 'Rebellion' and my previous story in the Soundwave/human friend series 'Soundwave's Mouse'

Enjoy.

Soundwave's Heart

The energy and heat from the destruction of Megatron's fortress was intense as she could see from a window aboard the Nemesis. The light of the flames of fire reflected in her deep brown almost black eyes. She put her hands to her mouth as she couldn't help but worry about the creatures inside. They were after all, Soundwave's people, his shipmates and she would hope friends. Though the way they acted after Lazorbeaks death, she wondered how good those friends actually were.

It hurt her so to even remember when Soundwave told her how they so cruelly mocked his death. How information was more important then the loss of a dear and always devoted friend. Many said Lazorbeak was Soundwave's pet, his eyes and ears in battle. But Soundwave and she knew better, how Lazorbeak was much more than a pet, but a devoted friend, a friend she knew Soundwave now sorely missed.

She watched the fortress fall, as the flames seemed to reach the sky.

She remembered not long before when she quietly walked the halls of the Nemesis and heard Starscream and the doctor Knockout talking to each other as they passed by her. Thanks to Soundwave she always went unnoticed by his crewmates. She remembered how boastful Starscream sounded when he told the doctor that his position on the ship was the most coveted of all.

She narrowed her eyebrows at that. "That Starscream is so full of himself. He was the first to mock poor Lazorbeak and cause my dear Soundwave such heartache. How dare he; he not even the leader. Not Lord, not in the slightest." She jumped down from the window pane and headed down the hall in search of her friend. With all the terrible things happening, she wanted to be sure he was safe.

As made her way down the hall, she remembered when she saw a tall silverbot with blue and red on his head, and how he seemed to magically pass through walls. That young bot must have been one of Soundwave's adversaries. Yes, she stopped a moment as she recalled his face again. Soundwave had brought him aboard before and the doctor needed something from him. She remembered she had been there hiding in a corner of the med bay as the doctor used a strange device that magically let him pass his hand inside the young bots chest to retrieve something.

She wasn't sure who were the enemies. The Autobots or the Decepticons. All she knew was the Autobots tended to cause her dear Sound wave a lot of pain. Though, she had to admit, so did his own shipmates. She shook her head and continued on her way.

She came to a large door and it slid open. It wasn't her destination but she couldn't help but peek in. She jumped as she spotted what probably feared the most onboard this ship, an insecticon standing by a med console, his spiked back to her as he seemed to be engrossed in his reading.

"An intelligent insecticon?" Then she noticed it was a lot smaller then the one that almost stepped on her a while back. And this one was reading. "How strange." Just then she remembered where her original destination was. She took off just as the young Insecticon turned at the slight sound.

The young insecticon tilted his head. "Odd, I thought I heard something." Then he turned back to his work. "I must have imagined it."

The girl ran off down the hall and came sliding to a stop at the archway of the large communications room. There she saw him. Soundwave at his post as usual. Despite everything that happened, despite losing his friend, he stood there, working. She heard a communication come through.

-Soundwave, I am in need of a ground bridge.-

That voice was familiar. That giant purple scientist that joined Megatron's team recently. Shockwave. He gave her the creeps. Not because of his size or the fact he has one red eye, but the fact that Shockwave seemed to her the type of bot that would do anything to get results, whatever those were. Even risk people's safety. Much like Megatron, Shockwave wasn't too scared about losing people, just concerned with answers, answers that could help win the war.

She hated to think that Sounwave would put himself at risk. Suddenly she saw him turn in the empty room, and he stared through his glass mask straight at her.

She was caught by surprise for the strangest reason. For some odd reason he seemed different as he looked at her. She took a deep breath then squared her shoulders and ran in towards him. She came with yards of his feet when he put a hand out to her, stopping her. She could tell something was going on. His body language wasn't the same. He didn't seem happy to see her.

"Soundwave. I saw what's happened. I came to see if you were ok. The fortress is gone. What will happen now?"

The giant communications expert stared at her.

There was something cold in his stare. Not warm and inviting as she usually felt around him. The giant bot leaned a long slender finger down and pushed her towards the door. He pointed to the exit.

"You want me to leave? But I just wanted to be sure you were ok. Your people have been defeated. What will happen to you." She stared at him. She could feel her eyes warm as tears threatened. "To us?" She ran to him and threw her arms around his giant ankle. "I fear for you every day. I don't know who the real enemies are Soundwave. But in my heart you are the only one that matters. No matter what happens, I'll never leave you."

Soundwave to a moment to register this and realized he did have a true friend. He may have lost one friend in Laserbeak, but he still had her. And had to admit he was glad. He looked down at her. She struggled to look up at him. But when she finally saw his mask, his face shined through, and his eyes melted her heart. He gave her that warm look she had grown to love and cherish. She smiled and hugged his ankle, the cool metal beneath her cheek.

Suddenly she heard giant footsteps coming closer to the communications room. Swiftly and suddenly Soundwave picked up his tiny friend with one finger and with one swift motion and deposited her upon his shoulder where she quickly hid behind his shoulder plating as the scientist Shockwave made his way in.

As the war continued, plans were made, improvements set, changes on the horizon. But one thing She knew could not change; her friendship with her dear friend Soundwave.

The End


End file.
